Life in Nagoyaka
by xXHanamiChanXx
Summary: Jean Hanami is a regular 16 year-old, who has jsut moved to Nagoyaka. There she meets Gin, Scarlet, and a couple others that attend her new school. But once she gets involved with the color gangs and the rumored Rivals. Can she still live a normal life?


Chapter 1, First Actual Meeting

Jean Hanami's POV

I sighed, looking around as I sat in the seats waiting for who had to be my online friend 'Maple-Chan' or A.K.A. Gin. My name is Jean Hanami, i'm 16 and still attending school. Anyway, Me and Gin have met on the internet. I was currently waiting at the seats with my luggage, listening to my iPod. Long story short. I recieved a invitation to actually attend the same school as her. Of course I took the chance. Even though it meant i had to move from my old friends, it was alright. My old friends never really understood the same things I liked exactly, so I felt different, Left out. When I met Gin online, I felt as if we were best friends already. Anyway, my parents were divorced and had to spend alot of time at work, allowing me to go to a different school where my 20 year-old aunt had been working around and wouldn't mind taking care of me. I just hoped that I would fit in around this part of town.

"Hanami-chan~" A girl's voice called from behind my seat. I turned to see a blond with blue-ish bangs sitting there reading a manga book.

"I coud've sworn that I heard..." I began, turning to look straight.

Soon i was taken into a back hug, by the girl behind me. "Hanami-Chan! Great to see you arrived in Nagoyaka" She said, smiling happily.

"Maple-chan?" I responded, making it clear.

The blonde released me and clapped her hands.

"Very good, but since we're not online...please refer to me as Gin..." Gin informed, moving over to the seat next to her and jumping over to the oppisite side to sit next to me.

"Gin-chan? Well mind calling me Jean then?" I asked, sweatdropping on how Gin had acted so carefree around me.

"Hmmm, Alright Jean-KUN!" She laughed, before standing and standing infront of me.

She took my hand and pulled me up. My eyes widening at the sudden act. I stumbled forward but regained my ground. Gin grinned.

"First off, I'll lead you to your apartment building!" She said, picking up one of my luggages.

I nodded and soon followed as Gin began to walk forward, telling me all information the the things around me. Basically, this is Gin Williams. Shes currently attends Nagoyaka Academy, Which I will be attending soon. Gin lives around the school and she has a couple other friends she wanted me to meet. I smiled, watching as gin rambled on about how the school were alright. I guess this school wouldn't be that bad when I was around her. Soon I recieved a wave in my face, followed by Gin steping back and pointing at me. I blinked a few times before tilting my head to the side.

"Are you even listening? Oh! and number one rule! Never join the color gangs, You could end up beaten to a pulp by the next day. Although...the color gangs have been gone since last year..." She said, crossing her arms.

"color gangs?" I echoed her, seeming a bit worried.

"Hm? Yeah, Theres the...Red Snake and the Green Sound" She explained. "Red Snake have supoosedly disbanded after thier yearly fight with Green Sound. and Green sound...I think they are in hiding or something like that..." She shrugged.

"Green Sound and Red Snake? I'll look out for them..." I replied nodding my head in understanding.

"Oh and a few others you need to stay away or not make an enemy out of is Ren Tsumi and Leiko Hana!" Grin warned, making a'as if you would be doomed if you did'face.

"Ren Tsumi...Odd name for a girl...Leiko Hana? Odd name for a guy..." I replied, scratching the back of my head in awkardness.

Gin only blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I noticed a few people staring as I stood there with a Gin who was clutching her sides and rocking on the floor. My eye twitched before finally speaking up.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, seeming a bit forceful.

Gin laughed a few more times before coughing and standing. She wiped a couple tears out her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ren Tsumi is a guy and Leiko Hana is a girl!" She explained, flailing her eyes.

I sweatdropped, mumbling a small 'Thank god they're not here...' Gin grinned.

"Ren Tsumi will seriously get you into trouble. BIG trouble. So don't go around him. Then Leiko...Leiko Hana. Anger management problems. She'll kick your butt if you're; A. On Ren's Side of a problem. B. threaten her. C. Anger her. Or D. do anything that could make her real pissed at you." Gin said using her fingers to count out the options.

"Wait, Wait, Wait...Whats wroung with being around Leiko? besides anger management?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"Leiko is...Athlete. AND a fighter. Shes hecka strong! Almost like...Superman!" gin exaggerated, walking on again as she held her free arm out in the air.

I laughed slighlty and nodded, swinging my luggage as we headed on. gin soon stepped back over to my side and sighed.

"i forgot. When we get to school, you need to absoutlely be...how do I say it...Like how we talked Online! Lively!" She said placing her free arm on my shoulder.

"W-wha? But..I'm too shy! I've only been here for a couple hours!" I whined, frowning as I thought about me messing up and embarassing myself.

Gin simply laughed, making me slightly irritated.

"Don't worry! you'll do fine! The kids around Nagoyaka Academy are easy and don't pressure. most will become your friend easily!" Gin informed, before stopping and using her index finger to scratch her cheek. "what was I gonna...Oh Yeah! You need to meet Scarlet and the others!"

I blinked a few times before stepping back once I remembered. "Oh! I remember! Scarlet, the red head you keep talking about."

"Yup!" Gin smiled before walking up to a White clean looking apartment building. I studied it before seeing the Small plaque saying 'Souji Building'. Soon, i heard a squeal from inside and a blackette wearing gray skinny Jeans and a Blue t-shirt with a small heart on it. She smiled happily and tackled me into a hug. I blinked a few times before looking to the side to see Gin smirking.

"Jing Jing!" The blackette cried hugging me tightly.

"Err...Aunt Jenina?" I asked, asking a bit uneasily.

"Yup! Its been so long! you're all grown up~!" Jenina chuckled, before poking at the middle of my chest.

I stepped back in shockedness. My aunt laughed again, and gin was silently dieing of laughter.

"You finally got Bewbage!" I sweatdropped again, a bit creeped out too.

"Err...Yeah..." I responded. "Oh Happy Belated Birthday..." I said taking out a small present.

Jenina clapped her hands happily, taking it into her Navy nail-polished hands. "you shouldn't have!"

Gin soon interupted by coughing loudly. Jenina brought her attnetion to Gin as well.

"Better get her to her dorm?" Gin said, grinning as she held up my luggage and pointed to the two I was holding.

Jenina nodded and told us to follow. Gin and i cooperated and followed her up to the final floor. Jenina opened the door to the Left room and opened it to reveal a large room with a bathrom and closet. My jaw instantly dropped. Jenina smirked at my reaction. gin started to flail her arms again in surprise.

"Is this really an Apartment?" I shouted, dropping my bags as i looked around at the furniture.

"My manager allowed me to let you have this room and decorate it your liking. You could say that...I have my ways..." Jenina said holding up her phone and showing a heart charm.

gin and I looked to each other and grinned. We both knew this was going to be fun.

"Well, I'll leave you to pack. just come downstairs when you need me. i need to give you a few things anyway..." Jenina said walking out of the room.

We waved her off and waited for the ding of the elevator to signal my aunt's departure. I 'nya'ed.

"Dude your aunt is...Like an Older sister!" Gin shouted jumping onto my green and blue bed.

I laughed and nodded, beginning to unpack my things to put them into my drawers.

"Jenina is younger then my dad and I was born around the time she was 4." I explained, smiling as i remembered memories of me and my aunt playing around.

"until she had to go to school here?" Gin asked, already laying upside down.

i nodded, setting my clothes into my drawers.

"Shes so...Teenager like...You're pretty lucky to have an aunt like that" She said, sitting up.

"Could you ever stay still?" i joked, closing my drawer and picking up a few picture frames. "thats actually one of the reason i love my aunt. Shes awesome and understands me"

"Yeah...Hey, Jean-Kun!" Gin called.

I looked up from my picture frames and to gin. Only to recieve a pillow at my face. i stumbled over then groaned.

"whats that it?" I asked, an irritation mark at my head.

Gin laughed. "Course not! Thats was just my way of saying 'Happy you're here'..." Gin smiled.

My eyes widened before softing back. "Thanks Gin...that means alot..."

gin waved her hand. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later."

I nodded a bit sadly. "I'll see you at school then..."

gin smiled once again before walking out. I sighed and looked into the mirror, fixing my black hair into a loose bun. i picked up my Nagoyaka uniform and went to the bathroom. Once coming out into it I scratched my head nervously.

My uniform seemed kinda cliche. I sweatdropped that it was A Navy Blue pleated skirt that cut nearly near the knees, a sailor looking Shirt completed with a small Pinkish-Red tie, and Black shoes with knee-high white stockings.

"Lets hope my Year will be normal..." I mumbled.

Lets just say...I was terribly wrong.

Pretty Lame right? I know it seems alot like Durarara, but I always wanted to try a plot like that. So please don't kill me! I'll be making a few changes in the plot too! anyway, mind reviewing to give me some Criticism. I know there are some speeling mistakes. I Blame Notepad -_-lll Anyway, gotta sleep. Oyasumi everyone! 


End file.
